


How To Lose Your Mind In 20 Dates

by CobraPandemic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraPandemic/pseuds/CobraPandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete typically considers himself a very put-together guy. He pays his bills on time, is rarely late for work, doesn't forget to feed his dog or to brush his teeth in the mornings. Pete doesn't forget birthdays or anniversaries, nor does Pete have slips of the tongue. No, Pete Wentz has all of his metaphorical shit figured out.</p><p>Until he meets Patrick and slowly, all of Pete's metaphorical shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is drabble. this is not finished work!!! may finish at a later date though :)

 

Pete typically considers himself a very put-together guy. He pays his bills on time, is rarely late for work, doesn't forget to feed his dog or to brush his teeth in the mornings. Pete doesn't forget birthdays or anniversarys, nor does Pete have trips of the tongue. No, Pete Wentz _all_ of has his metaphorical shit figured out.

Until he meets Patrick.

It was a normal Friday; busy and humming with eager anticipation for the weekend to come. People in Pete's office were bustling about, trying to send faxes or make copies or see clients. Within his tiny cubicle Pete felt safe from the stampede as his absently chewed on the bass pick hanging from a string around his neck. _Ten more minut_ es, Pete droned internally watching the tiny clock on his computer screen go from 11:49 to 11:50. _Ten more minutes and I can get the hell out of here._ Granted Pete would only be leaving for anhour lunch, he wasn't complaining. Any chance to get out of the 27 story, Chicago office building is chamce Pete's willing to take.

He leans back in the chair letting his head fall backward causing everything in eye sight to flip upside down. In this postion his barbed wire necklace is just barely peeking from beneath his cheap two-piece suit. If his boss were to walk by right now Pete could see himself being royally screwed.

"Wentz," The sound causes the 24 year old to jolt out of his seat turning on his heels to  come face to chest with his boss Bert. Bert McCracken is the CEO of McCracken Enterprises, go figure. It's not his company although he'd inherited it from his late father. McCracken is tall (compared to Pete, though) with long, scraggly black hair. His eyes are icy blue and quite intimidating. Hell, if it weren't for the fact that Bert and Pete share a common sexual orientation Pete's sure he wouldn't be working here.

"Yes, sir, Mr. McCracken, what can I do for you?" Pete makes sure to take a rather large step backwards as not to have his nose in Bert's chest. The older man scans Pete no doubt looking for something to nitpick about. Finding nothing, to Pete's surprise, Bert proceeds

"We have an intern, 17, sophomore in college, smart kid. Gonna be in training to become a Level 1 secretary. Figured since you've been promoted to Level 3 you might be willing to have him shadow you," Bert seems...reluctant to asign Pete this task, scratching at his head for several seconds before nodding to himself. "Can you do it? You'll receive an end-of-year bonus."

Of course Pete'll do it. It's something that pays him extra cash.

"Sure, of course, yeah," before Pete even finishes talking Bert is walking away, yelling over his shoulders.

"My office, Wentz," and Pete follows dutifully like a lost puppy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t really know where to begin, here. I suppose beginning at the beginning is the best. I’ll start by saying sorry. I have been missing from AO3 for something to the tune of five years. The last time I uploaded or even wrote anything was when I was at the prime age of 19. Well, hello, I’m 24 and after reading the messages from everyone who took the time to read my fics, I have decided to keep writing.

I don’t know if anyone will read this, if anyone will give a shit, but the bandom has evolved. We’ve lost some bands, we’ve gotten others back. Some have disappeared completely. But they live on in our hearts- just as inspiring and homo-erotic as we all love to remember. 

Some of you guys are long time enjoyers of my content and I would love to hear your preferences on my current unfinished works and what you want to be updated first.

I will begin uploading again on Friday, October 13th with a nice spoopy drabble for you all to feast upon. I do however need some suggestions. That means if you’d like a specific pairing, maybe a specific band, scenario, setting… Just leave it in the comments and I will work with what I receive. 

It will be a 3-part anthology. I will shoot for a solid three stories and attempt to tie them together by the final chapter (think, American Horror Story: Bandom).

It’s going to be fucking awesome. 

Again, thank you guys for your continued support over the years here on AO3 and I can’t wait to hear some of your ideas!

-Cobrapandemic


End file.
